Mate
by CorvusLacrima
Summary: There comes a time in which Dragon Slayers get to choose their mate and claim them as their own. Natsu had done it,Gajeel had done it, heck even Cobra claimed his mate.But a certain blonde Dragon Slayer keeps on denying that he does not have these "symptoms" or whatever you call it that he needed to choose his mate.He actually chose one. But his chosen mate is a demon. Lemons ahead


**AN: Hi guys! This is actually the first time I wrote a mature themed story. It's not my best work, but I'm trying to improve writing these kinds of things. I hope you can bear with me. Anyway! R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Laxus Dreyar sat and the bar stool. He can hear the noises the rowdy guild called Fairy Tail was making behind his back. It has always been the same, a new set of broken furniture and a new batch of guild members that needs a visit in the infirmary. He finished his drink and turned his head to see what the guild is up to. He was surprised that there was no broken furniture at all when he looked behind him.<p>

"Well, that's odd. What are they doing? Starting the year right?" Laxus thought as he smiled faintly. Yes, the guild was celebrating New Year. He watched Natsu pull Lucy and danced with her on the table. He looked very happy these days. Perhaps it was because of that incident a few months ago.

Laxus remembered the time when Natsu became aggressive and he is always fixated on Lucy. He follows her like a dog, literally. Everyone in the guild noticed that there was something odd about the fire mage's actions. They were all looking out for Lucy, in case Natsu does something to her. But then, one time Natsu literally took the stellar mage and was nowhere to be found for a few days.

When they returned to the guild, everyone was surprised that the two of them are already together. But only Laxus, and the other Dragon Slayers knew that Lucy's scent was different than before. They knew that Lucy already has the scent of the Salamander. Porlyusica once stated that the only way a person can share another person's scent is that, they should be able to share their bodies with their chosen mate.

Laxus rubbed his temples. He has been feeling different for a while. There are moments in which he feels like he just had to punch someone, and he just can't end the day without hanging out in the bar. For days, he feels restless. It's as if he had to do something, but he has no idea whatever that is.

"Oi, Laxus" Laxus turned his head to see Gajeel who took his seat beside him.

_Oh, here comes the other fucker_

"What do you want?" Laxus said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You don't seem well" Gajeel stated and Laxus scoffed.

"I think the fireworks got through your thick head. Why the sudden concern?" Laxus asked and Gajeel had this smirk on his face.

"I don't know. Perhaps it's your turn this time?" And Laxus knew what he was talking about. Soon after Natsu's incident, Gajeel was the one who did it this time. He had the same aggressive behaviour Natsu had before, and he also follows Levy around too. Soon enough Levi had the same fate like Lucy. Her scent changed, and only the Dragon Slayers are aware of this.

"How many times do I have to tell you that that thing you experienced before doesn't apply to the Second Generation Dragon Slayers? It's not like I was raised by a dragon, I got a fucking lacrima forced into me for fuck's sake"

Gajeel's grin widened when Natsu soon took his place with them, much to Laxus's chagrin.

_So much for privacy_

"I overheard your conversation and I wondering if I could be of help" Natsu gave Laxus a toothy grin. Laxus rolled his eyes

"And I think you inhaled too much smoke from the fireworks. Why the heck do you care anyway?!" Laxus snapped

Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other.

"I think you are aware that Kinana was missing a month ago, right Laxus? And she returned safely in the guild, but her scent was different? She had Cobra's scent. And Cobra is just like you" Natsu pointed out and Laxus looked at him indifferently.

"It's not like a give a shit if Cobra fucked her or not"

"That's not the point. Given the way you act these past few days, we know that you are getting there. We know. We've been there. If keep on resisting it, by the gods know what you might do to your chosen mate" Gajeel said with finality as he and Natsu stood up to leave.

"The thing is I don't have a chosen mate" Laxus muttered

"That's bullshit. You can't have those symptoms if you don't have any" Natsu grinned and the two left, leaving Laxus at the bar.

"Fucking idiots. I'm completely normal." Laxus snickered and just then a white-haired barmaid went over to him.

"Refill?" she said with her sweet smile and Laxus tensed. He only nodded and Mirajane took his glass and filled it with his drink. Laxus didn't notice that he was already staring at her. He watched her prepare his drink. How she tucks her hair behind her ear, or how she hums while she does her work with his drink.

"Laxus?" Laxus blinked as he returned to his senses. He saw a pair of worried blue eyes looking down at him.

"Are you alright?" Mirajane asked and Laxus blinked.

"I'm fine. Don't mind me" He said as he took his glass from the counter. Mirajane smiled, with a faint blush on her cheeks and Laxus looked away. He felt uncomfortable. His headaches grew even worse and he really feels a lot more restless.

"I see. If you felt the need to talk about something, don't hesitate to talk to me. I'll just be here, okay?" Mirajane said as patted Laxus on his shoulder. Laxus tensed even more.

By instinct he took Mirajane's wrist, much to the barmaid's surprise.

"L-laxus? Is there something wrong?" Mirajane's face turned red and Laxus realized what he had just done. He removed his hold on Mirajane's wrist, and turned away.

"N-nothing" he said simply and Mirajane looked a bit disappointed before she left.

Laxus wiped the sweat on his forehead. The image of Mirajane began to run in his mind. From her demon girl years up to the time she became a bright young lady. When he told Natsu before that he doesn't have a mate, did he really mean it? Or was it he was just in denial? Ever since he was in his younger years, this demon barmaid had this effect on him. He wanted to impress her, he wanted to look stronger in front of her. It always mattered to him when it comes to this demon girl. He almost died of guilt whenever he recalled those days he started his stupid Fighting Festival. He can call himself mad for finding delight when he sees Mirajane's demon persona. Yet, he was dying of guilt when he made her cry. Up until now. Perhaps, that's the reason why he can't do anything about his feelings to Mirajane.

Yes, he always had feelings for the demon barmaid.

He can't help it anymore.

Laxus stood up from the stool and went to the storage room where Mirajane is. He opened the door and saw Mirajane, busy with some of the boxes.

Mirajane heard the door open and smiled when she saw Laxus.

"Laxus! What brings you here?" she asked but she lost her smile when he saw the troubled look on the blonde's face. Laxus walked over to her, and Mirajane took a step back until she was leaning on the wall. Laxus was towering her, Mirajane can feel her cheeks become warmer.

"Laxus…" she managed to say when Laxus took her hand and leaned closer to her. Laxus stopped and turned away, much to Mirajane's confusion.

"No, this is wrong. I can't do this" he said as he turned his back on Mirajane.

"Laxus, tell me. What's troubling you? You've been like this for the longest time, just tell me. And I might be able to help you" Mirajane said

"You know about the incidents with Natsu and Gajeel, right? I know you are not stupid to not know the reason why they took Lucy and Levy" Mirajane nodded

"The thing is, I'm having the same problem. For the past fucking months" Laxus said and Mirajane listened.

"I kept on denying it. Telling myself that it's nothing. But I just ended up fucking myself up. The two bastards kept on telling me that I should follow my instincts before it gets worse. But they are a different case. Their mates want them back. While I'm here, always in denial"

"That's your problem? You didn't choose a mate?" asked Mirajane and Laxus didn't even look back at her.

"I have chosen a mate, Mira! And that mate is you! It's you! I can't bring myself to do it because of you. I have done terrible things to you and to those you cherish. I want you, I always wanted you. But wanting you doesn't give me the right to have you. A man like me doesn't deserve a woman like you. You have always brought happiness to the guild and I only brought nothing but trouble" Laxus turned his body to face her, "I can't hurt you. I can't force you. I don't want to hurt you again. I love you, Mirajane. I just love you too much. I was too blind before to even notice that I already hurt you and I do not want to do it again"

Mirajane went silent. She took his hands in hers and Laxus looked up at her.

"You do not have the right to deny yourself of your own happiness. You can't hurt me, you never did. You can't force me in doing something I'm willing to do. Laxus, never hated you. I have nothing to forgive. You just have to forgive yourself, okay? Whatever you have done is in the past, what matters is what would you in the present" Mirajane's eyes were tearful as she looked up at Laxus.

"Laxus, I love you. And you have every right to love or be loved"

"Mira…" Laxus said softly as he leaned closer to her, Mirajane found herself leaning on the wall again. Laxus closed the distance between them when he pressed his lips against hers. Mirajane put her arms over Laxus's neck as their kiss deepened. Their kiss was soft, yet passionate. Mirajane wrapped her legs around his waist as Laxus lifted her while they are engaged in their heated kiss.

Mirajane moaned when Laxus placed soft kisses at her neck, while he whispered sweet nothings to her. Laxus carefully placed her on the floor, as if she was some fragile doll.

"You are beautiful, Mirajane Strauss" he whispered in her ear and she felt a chill run through her spine. She gasped when she felt her dress was being removed by the man. Soon she found herself stripped off of her clothing and her hair was down. She was bare, and vulnerable.

"Very beautiful" Laxus said as he looked at the woman in front of him. She took her hand and kissed her palm,

"Are you sure about this?" he asked and Mirajane gave him a smile as she sat up and kissed him. She pulled away and smiled at him. A smile that was only reserved for him.

"I have never been too sure in my life" she said and with that, Laxus took her lips with his. He slid off his coat and Mirajane helped him undo the buttons of his shirt and jeans, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

Mirajane traced his tattoo with her fingers, down to his guild mark. Laxus pulled away from their kiss and smiled at her.

"Enjoying the view?" he teased her, and Mirajane blushed.

"Who wouldn't?" Was her only reply and Laxus kissed her lips, down to her neck, her chest, her abdomen. The further he went down, the redder Mirajane's blush become.

"Stop teasing me" she pleaded and Laxus laughed. Mirajane laid down on her back and Laxus leaned against her.

"What does my mate want?" he said, kissing her neck softly as he did his work with her breasts. Mirajane moaned as she embraced Laxus closer to her body.

"Laxus…"

"Hmm?" He hummed and Mirajane inhaled sharply as he continued to touch her. She savoured his touch, yet she already wants him.

"Laxus, take me…" Mirajane panted and Laxus removed the remaining clothing he had on. Mirajane blushed when she saw him.

"Mira, this is your first time, right?" Laxus asked and Mirajane nodded. Laxus chuckled,

"I'll be gentle, I promise you that" He whispered to her and then he slowly entered her.

Mirajane let out a cry of pain, her eyes were pooling with tears, as she held Laxus closer to her. Laxus wrapped his arms around Mirajane's body, burying his face in her hair. Soon enough, his rhythm became faster and Mirajane's moans became louder.

Something in Laxus was threatening to snap whenever he hears Mirajane's moans. He wanted to take her, but he had to control himself. He does not want to break her.

Laxus, with the little control he had, left marks on his mate. He felt that he was getting close, and it wasn't long until they reached their climax. And at that moment, Laxus looked at Mirajane's eyes. A stare that was only reserved to her.

He gave her a soft kiss on her lips

"I love you, Mirajane Strauss"

"I love you too, Laxus Dreyar"

Mirajane fell asleep a few moments after and Laxus watched her sleep. He took his coat and used it to cover the both of them. He was amazed on how peaceful she sleeps. Laxus kissed Mirajane's forehead and pulled her closer to him in an embrace. Laxus closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
